A Slaanesh slayer
by KittenPirate
Summary: This is a person who have taking an oath to kill all Slaaneshi minions he encounter.He made it a bit harder when he got to battle for his soul every moment from an old daemon weapon wound.That could be a bit distracting, you know.


The Guardsman were leaning his back against the command centre wall. His friend hade been sleeping for half an hour. If the commisar saw him he was going to be shot. Well to bad for him then. Suddenly he saw some one walking towards the camp from the forest. He kicked his friend in his side. "Who's there?" he shouted. His comrade hade come to his feet looking at the person coming towards them. "Huh, who's she?" he asked. "Emperor kick me in my face if i know, Jonn" he replied. ""I think she's really looking like Amber!" the first guard said. "Nerg, I can clearly see its Carella!" Jonn answered. Then the girl, whoever she was, jumped high into the air screaming like a creature from hell. Taking its true form the daemonette landed between the guardsmen, crushing one's head with its claw, biting the other in his neck. As the corpses landed on the ground, five more daemonettes emerged from the woods. Suddenly one of the native serpents hissing rose from the tall grass, standing in that position a second or two then striked. The daemonette catched it in mid flight with its human hand, then she crushed its head with her claw. The leading daemonette lifted a curved horn with a glowing dark pink rune of Slaanesh on it. Blowing in it, a lone tone circled out into the darkness, circling up into the sky.

* * *

Colonel Lustiger woked up suddenly, a feeling of burning desire flowing through his body and mind. He remembered his nightmare, hearing a single tone in total darkness, then a pink light appeared, spreading untill he couldn't see anything else. The tone grew more intense, so did the light. When the light nearly was unbearable he was forced to close his eyes. Slowly it was grewing darker, then he dared to open his eyes. Suddenly the tone came again, joined by several others, which nearly was the same, into a grotesque melody. Before his eyes the only thing he saw, exept total darkness was a dark pink rune. It started glow and he could hear an evil laughter. Then he woke up. He realised he wouldn't get any more sleep so he rose from the bed. he washed his face and put his carapace armour on. Then he heard a long scream cutting through the darkness of night. suddenly it stoped, as quick as it started. He grabed his halberd, an ancient power weapon from the Age of Technology, and stepped out through his tent door. He saw a traitor legionaire with a noise gun shoting at a guardman who was flung high up in the air. Another of the nearly invisible circles hit the side of his tent and it was blown away, shredded. A squad of storm troopers was fighting in meleé with something he couldn't see. A huge dark pink claw suddenly penetrated the carapace armour of a trooper, then it withdrew quickly out of his body. As his body touched the ground his attacker was already gone into the midst of the fighting. He put his helmet on and charged the closest noise marine he could find. The noise marine dropped his sonic gun and drew a combat knife. Grabbing his halberd in both hands he slammed it into the marine's power armour. The marine slammed into the ground and the colonel withdrew his halberd only to chop his head of. A noise marine champion suddenly attacked him from behind. He blocked the marines sword and counter-attacked. He cut the marines head clean of his shoulders. The champions body was thrown high up in the air by a noise gun blast. He looked around after the marine that had shot at him and saw how two storm troopers were cut down by someone who looked strangely familiar. Then he saw the scars that crossed every inche of the traitor's face. "Lucius?" he asked to himself. Charging in towards Lucius he jumped into the air, using the extra weight afforded to hit Lucius harder. Lucius was unprepared and the blow nearly hit him. In the last second he blocked the cut with his power sword. As the blades crossed if flew sparks all over. Lucius kicked him in his chest and he fell backwards. As he fell Lucius turned and walked away, slowly. As he rose from the ground, Lucius glanced back over his shoulder and ordered a noise marine in terminator armour to finish the colonel of. The terminator walked slowly towards him, his powerfist crackling with power. The colonel quickly slashed the halberd upwards, easily cutting through the terminators armour. He rushed over the terminators body trying a downward cut agains Lucius. Lucius didn't even turn as his whip penetrated Lustigers carapace armour. His dear halberd dropped from his grasp and as the whip slowly withdrew out of his body. The daemon-whip only stopped on its way out to let its small talons cut into his flesh. When the whip was gone he fell to his knees. As he fell down to the ground he could see the sun reflecting in something blue. Ultramarines blue.

* * *

Junior Colonel Benedir killed the last of his daemonic assailants. The only one remaining from his personal bodyguard was a priest, with one of those giant chainswords the priests normaly fought with. As the dead daemon fell to the ground they were assaulted by abaut ten traitor marines armed with crude combat knifes, their noise gun slung over their shoulders. He started to shoot his shotgun at them, and surprisingly felled one of the brutes. As they came closer he slung his shotgun over his back and unsheated his master crafted powersword. He grabbed it in two hands awaiting the charge of the marines. As they came closer he braced against the impact nine fully power armoured giants could make. In the few seconds before their lines met the priest brought his giant chainsword over his head and before the nearest marines attacked him he let the chainsword fall down right on the head of the closest traitor, with forseeable reactions from the victim. The first marine that got with in the reach of Benedir was sviftly cut down. Suddenly he heard a scream from his right and turned to see his priest pierced on a combat knife. He screamed and cut the head of the priests killer. Turning to face the remaining marines, he saw them being cut down by a hail of bolter fire. Looking all around he saw power armored Ultramarines fiercely killing of the remaining noise marines. He also saw Lucius escaping the massacre on a strange open-topped flyer. Looking after his beloved Colonel he saw the Colonels halberd on the gronud. Then he saw the penetrated form of his Colonel on the grass, stained red of his blood. "A medic, quick I need a medic to the colonel!" Benedir bellowed. A Ultramarine medic came and began looking on the Colonel. Turning his face to the junior Colonel, he said "He will survive" 


End file.
